Bed, Bath, and Beyond
by DahliaxBell
Summary: AU; John breaks up with Wanda for a *bit*, so, what happens? Her new *friends* and dear *brother* try cheering her up...In some crazy ways...Oh brother...R&R Thanks! *Kinda a Cont. of Adventures at Summer Camp*!
1. Author's Note

AN- Hey all! Okay...now an explanation for this story...Hmmm...Let's see....Okay...

It's called Bed, Bath, and Beyond:

It's COMPLETELY AU from the Evo Series, of course. I had a lot of fun making the Brotherhood and even the X Men kinda buddies, and not enemies, using their powers against each other and stuff; cuz I love the characters; I really do. In MY POV, they ALL have faults and good things about them if you kinda look at it. Besides; it's MY stories, and with my stories, things go MY way, right? That's the point of Fanfiction...anyways, I do take suggestions from you guys and try so hard to pull them into the stories....

Now, this is kinda a continuation from the last story, Adventures at Summer Camp; However, John splits with Wanda because of Big Daddy Mags thinking that John's not good enough for her. So, Wanda's REAAAAALLLY depressed over the break up. She really LIKED John....So, as we X Evo Fans remember, the Toad, The Witch, and The Wardrobe episode, Wanda's memories WERE altered, and she really gets along with Pietro now, as well as her father...as Pietro said, "She's a lot happier with all those memories gone." Anyways, so, remember, from Adventures in Summer Camp: Wanda befriended Elizabeth and Rogue, while Pietro expressed his crush towards Elizabeth, Elizabeth and Toad express friendship towards each other...so, what do I do? It's WILL AND GRACE EVOLUTION STYLE! Hehehe, but, the thing is, is that I have ABSOLUTELY nothing against homosexuality, one of my best friends is gay for cryin' out loud, but still, the whole point is, is that I've turned the story kind of with that theme; the best friendship coming to play even tho some of them kinda don't get along ALL the time....if you've watched the show, you'll get my drift; if not, you'll start gettin' it as the story goes on...

But, even though Elizabeth and Pietro aren't OFFICIALLY together, they still act like they are; Toad still likes Wanda, yet, he does screw up with this story....

So, on to the plot; John splits with Wanda, for *thinking* time, after almost a year of a relationship; the Brotherhood actually REMOLDELED the house?? Whoa; anyways, Wanda calls up Elizabeth and Rogue, tells her "girls" about it; Pietro finds out from Wanda, as they have a little brother and sister talk; So, what happens? Cheer up Wanda of course. What are friends for?? In weird ways, however. 

So, As I said, Elizabeth, Rogue, and Remy pay a visit to the Brotherhood home, and join Pietro and Toad in trying to cheer Wanda up, and get her OUT of bed. Comedy? I think so. Wanda's refusing to get out of bed, and her friends try desperately to get her butt out and going....now, will John come back to Wanda? Maybe...read on! And review, and stuff...yeah, I wanna know if it's even worth while of keeping this story on the site....okay, ON WITH THE STORY! WAIT!!! The characters are:

Wanda *Of course*

Pietro

Elizabeth

Toad

Rogue

Remy

John

And a special guest appearance by:

Lance Alvers

Kitty Pryde

Fred Dukes

Tabitha Smith

WOOHOO!


	2. The Break Up

The Break Up 

         Wanda walked towards the door, as she heard the doorbell ring. She opened it, and smiled, "John! Hi!" She grinned, as she saw her boyfriend on the doorstep.

         John's face sobered. His orange dyed hair wasn't spiked up as usual; instead, it fell plainly around his head. "I need to talk to you." He sighed.

         Wanda raised an eyebrow with suspicion. She moved aside, "Come in."

         John shook his head. "No, I can't. I-", he paused, wondering what to tell her. He looked down at his feet, "I came over to tell you that we need to separate for a bit."

         Wanda's mouth dropped, "What?!"

         John looked up at her, "I'm sorry, luv. But I need some time to think things over. I can't see you." He solemnly explained.

         Wanda shook her head, and clenched her eyes shut. She opened her eyes, and looked up at him, "What happened? What did I do?"

         John sighed, "It's not you. It's just that—", He stumped on his words. "Just that; this relationship; it's hard. I need to think things through first, so I can make sure that I make you happy. I mean, I'm working for your _dad_ for Christ's sake!" He told her.

         Wanda's eyes watered. "Wanda.." He breathed, his heart aching at the sight of her eyes watering.

         "Save it!" She hissed. She then slammed the door in his face.

         John flinched back at the door slam. He slammed his hand to his forehead, "You _are_ an asshole, mate!" He growled to himself.

         He turned, and walked towards his black Ford Mustang Shelby GT-500. He hopped into the drivers seat, and sped out of the driveway.

*~*~*~*

         Wanda paced her room floor, in front of her phone. She wiped the tears from her face, and walked towards the phone. She picked it up, dialing.

*~*~*~*

         "Can you get that?" Elizabeth asked Kitty, as she heard her cell phone ring.

         Elizabeth leaned over the pool table, pointing her queue stick at the white ball. Kitty answered the phone, "Hello?"

         "Uh, Kitty, it's Wanda. Is Betsy there?" Kitty heard.

         "Sure, hang on." She frowned, as she heard Wanda's voice become thick and raspy. "Wanda, are you okay?" Kitty asked her.

         "Yeah, fine." Wanda lied.

         Kitty looked up at Elizabeth, "Betsy, it's Wanda." She said, holding out the phone.

         Elizabeth put her queue stick on the pool table, ending her game with Rogue. She walked towards Kitty, and grabbed the phone, "Hi Wanda. What's going on?" Elizabeth greeted.

         Elizabeth frowned as she heard sobbing on the other line. "Wanda, what's wrong?" She asked.

         Wanda finally spoke, choking back on her sobs, "John broke up with me!"

         Elizabeth's eyes widened with shock, "What? Why? What happened?"

         "He said he needed time to _think_! That he couldn't _see_ me anymore!" Wanda snapped, as she sobbed.

         "Well, how about Rogue and I come over. Just to be there for you, okay?" Elizabeth offered.

         Wanda sighed, "Well, I don't wanna pull you away if you're busy, Betts."

         Elizabeth scoffed, "Please. It's so boring right now. We're all sitting here doing absolutely _nothing_! Rogue and I will be over in a few, alright?" Elizabeth said.

         Wanda gulped, "Thanks Betsy." She breathed.

         "No problem, luv. We'll be there in a jiffy." Elizabeth smiled, before hanging up.

         Rogue looked up at Elizabeth, "What happened?"

         Elizabeth rolled her eyes, as she placed her cell phone in her pocket, "John, the stupid bum! He broke up with Wanda." 

         Kitty and Rogue stared at her, their eyes widened with shock, "What? Are you serious?" Kitty snapped.

         Elizabeth shrugged, and looked at Rogue, "Let's head over there; just to cheer her up, okay?" She asked.

         Rogue nodded, "Sure, I'll get my jacket."

*~*~*~*

         Wanda crawled into her bed, and threw her covers over her head. She heard her door knock, and then open, "Wanda? You okay?" Pietro asked, peeking into her room.

         He got no answer, and he cautiously walked into the room. "What'd John haveta say?" He asked her.

         Wanda threw her covers back from her face, "The stupid _jerk_ broke up with me!" She sobbed.

         Pietro twisted his mouth, unable to say anything. "Well—" He paused, wondering what to say. He's never really had to _comfort_ his sister before, "Well, I'm pretty sure he'll come around again." He sighed.

         Wanda shook her head, and threw the covers back over her. "Just leave me alone. Besides; Elizabeth and Rogue are on their way over." She sighed.

         "Well, how about I go fix you somethin' to eat, whatya say?" He offered.

         "Just go away, Pietro." Wanda said through her sobbing.

         Pietro slumped, and walked out of the room, lightly closing the door. He looked into the hallway around him, and saw Toad walking up the staircase. "What's wrong with Wanda, yo?" Toad asked.

         Pietro sighed, "John broke up with her." He told him.

         Toad's face lightened up, "Really?"

         Pietro's brow narrowed with annoyance, "Now, _Toad_, she needs to be alone for a while. The last thing she needs is _you_ buggin' the hell outta her. We're going to leave her alone, _right_?" Pietro warned.

         Toad shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, sure." He promised, as Pietro walked by him towards the staircase.

         Toad attempted to walk towards Wanda's door, but squealed as Pietro grabbed him by the arm, "Leave her _alone_ Toad!" Pietro snapped, as he threw him towards the stairs.

         Toad screamed, as he flew down the staircase, but stopped, as Fred caught him. "Stop playing around, Toad!" Fred snapped, as he carried Toad towards the living room.

         Pietro rushed down the stairs, as he heard the doorbell ring. He looked out the window, and saw Elizabeth's BMW parked in the driveway. He grinned, and opened the door, to find Elizabeth and Rogue standing on the doorstep. "What's up, doll body?" He smiled.

         Elizabeth and Rogue walked into the house, and looked around. "Where's Wanda?" Elizabeth asked.

         Pietro pointed behind him, as he closed the door. "Upstairs in her room."

         Elizabeth rushed up the staircase. Rogue looked around, noticing the 'brotherhood home' _clean_, and repainted. Her jaw dropped in surprise, "Wow! You boys cleaned up good!" She smiled.

         Pietro shrugged, as he walked into the living room to join Fred and Toad, "Yeah, well, got tired of living in a _dump_, I guess you can say." Pietro smirked.

*~*~*~*

         Elizabeth opened the door, and looked into the room, "Sweetie?"

         She got no answer, and she ran her hand up the wall next to the doorway, flicking on the light. Wanda turned in her bed, and began mumbling at being woken up. Elizabeth walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Wanda looked up at her. Elizabeth crossed her arms, and walked towards Wanda's closet. "You know, it's such a beautiful day, I thought we could go out, and check out some men!" Elizabeth grinned, as she opened Wanda's closet door.

         Wanda stared at her, as Elizabeth dug through her closet. Elizabeth pulled out a pair of black vinyl pants, and placed them on Wanda's body on the bed, "Oh, now look at this!" Elizabeth grinned.

         Wanda looked down at her hips, at the vinyl pants that laid on her. She then looked up at Elizabeth as she walked back into her closet, pulling out a red long sleeved shirt, "Oh, and this!"

         Elizabeth then placed it onto Wanda's chest. Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips, and smiled at her. "Now, don't you look beautiful!" Elizabeth smiled. She then placed her hands on her knees, and began jumping up and down, "Who's a pretty girl! Who's a pretty girl!" She gushed.

         Wanda only stared at her. Her eyes moved to the clothes laid upon her body, "I look like I've been flattened by a roller!" Wanda snapped.

Elizabeth clapped, and rushed towards the bedroom door, opening it. "Now, how about you get dressed, and we run out, greeting a new day, huh?" Elizabeth yelled. She then turned towards the doorway, and shot out of the room, "Yeah!"

         Wanda stared at the doorway, as Elizabeth left. Elizabeth then peeked in, turning off the light, "Goodnight, Wanda." She mumbled.

         "Yeah." Wanda sighed, as she turned over, going back to sleep.

         Elizabeth then closed the door, leaving her alone.


	3. Toad's Attempt at Cheering Up

Toad's Attempt at Cheering Up 

            Lance grabbed his car keys, and walked towards the door. "Lance, where you goin?" Fred asked, hoping that Lance would invite him.

            Lance sighed, "Just to pick up Kitty, why you wanna come?" Lance asked.

            Fred grinned, and followed him out of the house. "Why don't we go to the store and cook something to eat? Maybe Wanda will get out of bed if we have some dinner cooked?" Rogue asked.

            Pietro and Elizabeth sat next to each other on the couch, watching the television. Elizabeth looked up at Rogue, and nodded, "Sounds like an idea. Let's go." She said, as she stood up.

            Pietro glared at Rogue, as Elizabeth walked out of the living room. "You know, I was gonna make my _move_, missy!" Pietro hissed.

            Rogue stuck her tongue out at him, "Well, maybe you should be a little _faster_ with your _moves_, Quicksilver!" She snapped.

            The two stood up, and followed Elizabeth towards the doorway. The three stared at Toad, as he sat in the arm chair, reading a magazine. Toad looked up at them, "What?" 

            "Toad, I mean it. _Don't_ bother Wanda, okay?" Pietro warned, as he opened the door for the two girls.

            Toad shrugged, "Alright, alright!" He snapped. "You know, I have a little more dignity than you think!" He snapped.

            Pietro walked out after the two mutants, closing the door behind him. Toad sat in silence, and looked up towards the door from his magazine. He grunted, as he threw the magazine aside. He stood up, walking towards the door, "You know, it really hurts when you don't _trust_ your friend, you guys!" He snapped.

            He cautiously walked to the door, and opened it, to find the three mutants gone. He smirked, and slammed the door, and strutted up the stairs, "Suckas!" He laughed.

*~*~*~*

            Toad opened the door, and peeked in. He saw Wanda asleep, with her back turned to the door. He lightly closed the door, and whispered, "Wanda!"

            He got no response. He cupped his hands around his mouth, "Wanda, are you sleeping?" He whispered again.

            Wanda turned, and stared at him, squinting her eyes, "I was!"

            "Well, now that you're up," Toad flicked on the light, and jumped onto her bed, sitting on his knees, "_Hi_!" He excitedly yelled.

            Wanda lied on her back, looking up at him. "What do you want, Toad?" She snapped.

            Toad leaned on his elbow, and looked down at her, "Now, cuddlebumps, I feel your grief." He sighed. "Now, you know what I like to do when I'm down?" Wanda shook her head to answer him, and he continued, "I'd _sing_!"

            Wanda's eyes opened wide with shock and annoyance. Toad continued, "Yes, I know. Shocking. But," He then looked up hopefully, "I'd sing a song. Now, I thought, since you were upset, I'd cheer you up with singing," He then looked at her with a smile, "Or dazzle you with my abnormally long tongue, your choice." He smiled.

            Wanda rolled her eyes, and sighed, "Singing I suppose." She groaned.

            Toad jumped off of the bed, "Great!" He excitedly smiled. 

            Wanda stared at him. "Now, let me sing you a favorite of mine," Toad smiled, and then cleared his throat, "I'm standin' on the bridge; I'm waitin' in the dark; I thought that you'd be here, by now," He then lied back on the bed next to her, "There's nothing but the rain; no footsteps on the ground; I'm listening but there's no sound." He then moved his face towards her as he sang, "Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?" He then jumped off of the bed, and threw his arms out, getting into the song he sang, "It's a damn cold night; Tryin' to figure out this life; Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new? I don't know who you are, but I," He then moved towards her, singing to her, "I'm with you," He then frowned as Wanda began to sob loudly, her mouth dropped wide open.

            Wanda looked away, clenching her eyes shut, as she let out a sob. Toad frowned, confused by her reaction, "Oh," He gulped nervously, "Wanda, I'm sorry. Did _I_ make you cry?" He asked.

            Wanda sobbed, and shook her head, "That's okay." She said, accepting his apology.

            Toad then grinned, "Okay? That's _great_!" He screamed. 

            Wanda looked up at him with confusion, her mouth dropped with shock. "I've finally _moved_ someone to _tears_ with my singing!" He gasped excitedly.

            Wanda glared at him with shock, and turned her back, "Oh _god_!" She groaned.

*~*~*~*

            Pietro opened the door, and ushered Rogue and Elizabeth into the house. They carried paper bags in their arms, filled with groceries. They walked towards the kitchen. Pietro looked around as he put down the bag, noticing the silence. "Where's Toad?" He asked the two girls.

            Elizabeth and Rogue looked around them in the kitchen. "_Cry_! _Cry_ dammit!" They heard from upstairs.

            "Toad!" Pietro yelled.

            The three rushed towards the door, but squished in the frame. They backed up, each letting each other rush through. They ran up the stairs, towards Wanda's room. Pietro opened the door, with Elizabeth and Rogue behind him. They looked into the room, and saw Wanda turned towards the door, on her bed, with Toad standing on the side near the closet. Wanda looked up at her brother, "Pietro, make it stop!" She groaned, "Shake a can of pennies at it!"

            "What are you doing?!" Pietro hissed, walking into the room, letting Elizabeth and Rogue into the room.

            Toad grinned up at them, as he held a hanger in his hand. "Pietro! Betsy, Rogue! You don't understand! This is _wonderful_! I've actually brought someone to _tears_ with my singing!" Toad smiled. "And I figured I can do it over," He hit Wanda unknowingly with the hanger, "And over," He hit her again, "And over again!" He hit her one last time.

            "Ow! Toad, quit it!" Wanda screamed, not moving.

            Toad looked down at her, "Sorry, Wanda." He apologized.

            Rogue rolled her eyes, and walked down the stairs. Elizabeth grinned at Toad, "That's _great_! Come here, and give me a hug!" She smiled.

            Toad smiled, and rushed towards her. Elizabeth held out her arms, but then as Toad reached her, she threw him out the door, slamming it behind him. She heard a thud, followed by more, knowing Toad began rolling down the staircase. She shook her head, rolling her eyes. Pietro sobered, "Wanda, we're sorry. We _told_ him not to bother you." He apologized.

            Wanda wiped the tears off of her face, and Elizabeth walked towards the bed. She laid next to Wanda, and hugged her, "I don't get it." Wanda sighed. "We were so _perfect_ for each other." Wanda sniffled, as she hugged onto Elizabeth.

            Elizabeth rubbed her head, and looked up at Pietro. "Well, I know how bad you must feel, luv. But, hopefully, John will come to his senses and realize what a beautiful person he's giving up." Elizabeth sighed.

            The room fell silent for a few moments. "I'm standing in the dark," Wanda began to sing.

            Pietro cringed, and Elizabeth immediately covered Wanda's mouth, "Don't make it worse." She mumbled.


	4. Tabitha's Attempt at Cheering Up

Tabitha's Attempt At Cheering Up 

            John sat on the bank of the river, and threw a rock into the river. He sighed, thinking about Wanda. She was an extremely beautiful girl; unlike any he's ever seen before. But, he _had_ to rethink his relationship with her; her _father _was his _boss_ for crying out loud. He himself found out about their relationship, and told him that Wanda deserved _better_. John cringed at the thought. She was _his_ Scarlet Witch. She had the beauty, she was _bad_, yet, and she had a caring heart; especially after he watched Mastermind begin to alter her memories. He saw the change in her; she was a lot happier. She began coming around. _Why the hell are you gonna hurt the poor girl, dummy?_, he thought to himself.

*~*~*~*

            Tabitha rushed into the house, closing the door after her. She rushed into the kitchen, and saw Elizabeth at the stove, stirring into a pot. Pietro sat at the breakfast bar, reading through a magazine. "How is she, I came over as _soon_ as I heard!" Tabitha panicked, as she walked towards the two mutants.

            Elizabeth looked up at her, raising an eyebrow, "Tabby, I called you _four hours_ ago!" She snapped.

            Tabitha scoffed, with a slight smile, "Well, I _do_ have a life, _duh_!" She scoffed, her usual joking self coming to play. She then sobered, and leaned on the breakfast bar counter, as Elizabeth turned to cut some vegetables. "So how's she been since the _big_ man dumped her?" Tabitha asked.

            Rogue stopped as she reached the counter, staring at Tabitha. "You know, you _could_ be a little more sensitive." Rogue told her.

            Rogue picked up a piece of sliced french bread on the plate. She tore a piece off, staring at Tabitha. Elizabeth shook her head at Tabitha's comment. Tabitha put her hands up defensively, "Okay, okay. How's she been since the _insane_ man dumped her?" She corrected herself.

            Rogue rolled her eyes, shaking her head, and sat at the breakfast bar, picking up her cell phone. She began dialing. Pietro sighed, reading through his magazine. "Horrible. We've been trying to get her out of bed. But, of course, to no prevail." Elizabeth explained.

            "What we need, is a big, burly, ugly man to scare her out of bed!" Rogue told them, as she waited on the phone for someone to answer the other line. Her friends looked up at her. "Gambit! Get over here!" Rogue demanded, before hanging up the phone.

            Pietro and Elizabeth looked at each other, confused. Tabitha shook her head; as she heard Rogue just refer to her own boyfriend as a _big burly ugly man_. But, knowing Rogue, she was a sarcastic person. "Well, if worse comes to worse, Wanda will pull out the slides, and wonder where _it all went wrong_!" Pietro said, as he turned back to the magazine.

            "Oh _god_!" Tabitha cringed.

            Pietro's eyes moved up to look at her, "You know about the slides?" Pietro asked.

            Tabitha shrugged, and shook her head, "No, I just figured by the way you were talkin' that it was something horrible." Tabitha smiled.

            Pietro rolled his eyes, and looked back into his magazine. "Something smells _good_!" Fred smiled, walking into the kitchen.

            Elizabeth smiled, as she grabbed onto the cutting board, piled with vegetables, and walked towards the pot. She pushed the pile of vegetables into the pot. "Well, I'm cooking some stew, and I'm going to use bread bowls for everyone." Elizabeth grinned.

            Fred rubbed his large hands together eagerly. Kitty and Lance walked into the kitchen. "Oh god, I'm starving!" Lance smiled, as he walked into the kitchen.

            "Is Wanda okay?" Kitty asked.

            Everyone shrugged. Toad walked into the kitchen, rubbing his head, "You didn't have to _throw_ me out of the room, you know!" He complained.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Sorry, Toad. Desperate actions call for desperate measures." She smiled.

            "How bad is it?" Tabitha asked Rogue.

            "Bad." Rogue answered.

            "Like, _how_ bad is she?" Tabitha asked for clarification.

            Kitty took off her jacket, placing it on the stool at the breakfast bar. "Mariah Carey in Glitter." Rogue compared, as she chewed on the french bread in her mouth.

            Tabitha nodded out of understanding.

*~*~*~*

            Tabitha opened the door, and looked inside the room, seeing Wanda sitting up, looking through a box of letters. "Hi hun." Tabitha greeted, as she closed the door behind her.

            Wanda sniffled, as she read a letter. "Whatcha doin?" Tabitha asked, as she sat next to her.

            Wanda gestured to the letter in her hand, "Reading old letters from John. Like this one," She sniffled, and began to sob, "We," She paused, "We need _milk_!" She then sobbed into the paper.

            Tabitha looked up in confusion, "Well. I don't really know that much with the mating rituals of the Australians, but," She then smiled, looking at Wanda, who looked at her with shock of her comment, "But it sounds nice!" Tabitha smiled.

            Wanda shook her head at her comment, and placed the letter into the box. She began digging through the box more. "You know, why don't we role play?" Tabitha asked, jumping off the bed excitedly.

            Wanda looked up at her, "Role play?"

            Tabitha jumped up excitedly, "Yeah! Come on, it'll be fun! I did it with Brian when my dad went to prison! After that, I felt so much better, that I was out, running around, causing havok again!" She grinned.

            Wanda sighed, and put the box aside, "Okay, why not." She sniffled.

            Tabitha clapped happily, "Okay, okay, I'll be John, and you just talk to me like you're talking to him!" Tabitha grinned.

            Wanda shrugged, and sobered, "What went wrong with us?" She asked, looking at her folded hands in her lap.

            Tabitha looked up, "I don't know. Things just," She paused thinking of what to say, "Don't work out sometimes."

            Wanda looked up at her, leaning towards her, "How can you say that, John? I mean, when was the last time you had _sex_ like that?" Wanda asked.

            Tabitha looked at her, shocked, and stumped. "Actually," She gulped, and looked back at Wanda, "Never?"

            "I mean, John, didn't you _like_ having sex with me?" Wanda asked.

            Tabitha looked up, and sat next to her, getting into the role, "I did." She breathed out.

            "I miss you, John!" Wanda cried.

            Tabitha looked at her, "I miss you too!"

            "I love you John!" Wanda cried.

            "I love you Brian!" Tabitha cried out.

            Tabitha immediately grabbed onto Wanda's face, and planted her lips onto hers. She stopped, not moving; both of them had their eyes opened wide with shock. They looked at each other, shocked, with their mouths still planted onto each other's. Tabitha pulled away, and looked up, "Hmm." She grunted.

            Wanda's eyes looked around her, as they opened wider with shock at what she had just done. "I gotta go." Tabitha quickly said, as she placed Wanda's head onto the pillow.

            Tabitha turned, and walked out of the room.


	5. We Were So Worried!

**_We Were So Worried!!_**

            Gambit walked into the house, closing the door behind him. Rogue looked up from eating out of the bread bowl of stew, and swallowed the food in her mouth, "Finally! What took you so long?" She snapped at him.

            Gambit threw his keys on the couch next to her, and took off his trench coat, "You know, if you're gonna leave the mansion, petite, the _least_ you can do is let me know!" He complained.

            Rogue rolled her eyes, "Why so you can go to the mall, and scream obscene comments at the stupid mall rats, Cajun?!" 

            Gambit stared at her, raising an eyebrow. He then rolled his eyes, and looked at the other mutants sitting in the living room, eating out of bread bowls as well. "You cooked, Betsy?" Gambit smirked.

            "Yeah, there's stew in the pot in the kitchen, Gambit." Elizabeth smiled.

            She then stood up, and walked towards the kitchen, "Which reminds me, I should take some up to Wanda." She sighed.

            Tabitha walked out of the kitchen, and stopped as she saw Gambit walking towards the doorway of the kitchen, "Where were _you_?" Tabitha asked.

            Gambit smiled, "I was on my way. Just took me a while to get here."

            "Wow, what a friend, Gambit." Tabitha smirked, as she walked by him to make her way towards the living room.

            Gambit turned to her, "Watch it, petite, otherwise next time you take a bath, it'll be rub a dub dub, I drop the blender in the tub." He snapped.

            He then turned and walked into the kitchen. Tabitha turned to him, balling up her fist. "Hey! Watch it! We _just_ cleaned this place!" Lance hissed.

            Rogue covered her mouth, trying to control her laughing at Gambit's comment. Elizabeth poured stew into the bread bowl, and placed it onto a plate on a tray. She grabbed the can of soda, and placed it onto the tray as well. She walked out of the kitchen, and towards the stairs.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth opened the door, and looked into the room. She placed the tray on top of the armoire next to the door. "Wanda?" She asked, turning on the light.

            "What?" Elizabeth heard.

            "I brought you something to eat, luv." She smiled. She then looked around confusingly, "_Where_ are you?"

            "Under the bed." She heard Wanda's muffled voice say.

            Elizabeth crossed her arms, leaning against the doorway. "Okay, well, I left the tray on top of the armoire here." She sighed. She then turned to the doorway, but sensed Wanda hiding something. She then turned to look at the bed. She walked to the bed, and knelt down, "Give me the slides Wanda."

            "No!" Wanda snapped.

            Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Give me the slides, or I'll have Toad come cheer you up again."

            Suddenly, a box was pushed out from under the bed. Elizabeth smiled, and grabbed the box. "We'll be downstairs, luv." Elizabeth smiled, as she turned and walked out of the room.

            Elizabeth closed the door behind her, and Wanda crawled out from under her bed, holding onto a slide roll. "Like I'd give _these_ puppies up!" She snapped.

*~*~*~*

            Tabitha danced in front of the stereo, with Toad, to the song, "Happy For The Rest Of Your Life". Elizabeth grabbed onto the dirty and used dishes and walked towards the kitchen, followed by Pietro. Tabitha looked at Kitty and Lance, as they cuddled on the couch. Elizabeth walked into the room, with a towel, and began wiping down the table. "Come on, Betsy! Join us in the party!" Tabitha smiled, as she danced with Toad.

            Elizabeth stood up straight, and looked at her, "I can't. I'm too worried about Wanda right now."

            Elizabeth turned, and then shrugged, "Oh hey, what the _bloody_ hell am I saying?" She then turned to Tabitha, "I'm a girl, I can dance _while_ I'm worrying!" She smiled, as she rushed to Tabitha.

            She began dancing with the two mutants. Rogue and Gambit looked into the living room, "What are you guys doing?" Rogue asked.

            "Dancing! Come on, join in!" Tabitha smiled.

            Rogue shook her head, rolling her eyes, and sat on the couch with Gambit. She grabbed the remote, and switched on the television. Pietro shrugged, and rushed behind Elizabeth, and began dancing with her. Suddenly, Wanda looked into the room, scratching her head sleepily. She pointed her hand towards the stereo, unnoticed, and used her power to turn it off. Everyone in the room immediately turned to her, "We've been so worried!" They said in unison.

            Rogue walked towards Wanda, "You okay? You need anything?" 

            Wanda shrugged, "I don't know."

            Tabitha smiled at Wanda nervously, thinking of what happened in her room before, "I _do_ like your hair, Wanda! Wha-What do you call that style?" Tabitha smiled at her.

            Wanda grinned, combing her hands through her unruly short cut black hair, "Psycho sheik!" She answered coyly.

            The others in the room laughed with her. "Oh you're so funny when you're in despair!" Toad blurted.

            Kitty lightly slapped him on the arm. He frowned at his comment. Wanda rubbed her bare arms; "It's cold in here." She sighed.

            "I'll get your blanket!" Elizabeth offered, rushing up the stairs.

            "I'll get the alcohol from the refrigerator!" Tabitha offered, rushing towards the kitchen.

            Toad stopped, and looked around. He then held up his finger as if a light bulb lit, "I'll get money from Pietro's wallet!" He smiled as he rushed up the stairs.

            "Hey!" Pietro snapped, running after him.

            The phone could be heard ringing, and Wanda sighed, sitting on the couch next to Gambit. "You okay, petite?" He asked her, concerned.

            "I'll get it!" Kitty offered to answer the phone.

            "No, just let the machine pick it up." Wanda sighed.

            "Hi, you've reached the Brotherhood Home. Will you kindly leave a message after the tone?" Wanda's voice said over the answering machine.

            "I told you to stay away from that answering machine!" Pietro yelled from his room as he was fighting with Toad to stay away from his wallet.

            Kitty and Wanda slightly smiled at each other. Elizabeth walked down the stairs and walked into the living room, handing Wanda the blanket, "Wanda, it's John. I wanted to call you to tell you that I'm headin' over;" They heard from the answering machine.

            Toad and Pietro looked outside Pietro's room door curiously as soon as they heard the message. Rogue, Kitty, and Elizabeth looked towards the kitchen at the answering machine. As they heard the message play, Wanda stared at the kitchen from the room. Everyone else, rushed towards the kitchen, squishing in the doorway. Tabitha shook her head, guzzling out of the whiskey bottle. She watched everyone scramble to get into the kitchen, "And Wanda, I'm wanting to know if you feel that this relationship _would_ be worth your time. But, I'll be over soon." They heard.

            Pietro finally climbed over the pile of mutants at the kitchen doorway, and rushed to the phone. He picked it up, but John had hung up the phone already. The others at the doorway looked behind them towards Wanda in the living room, and she wiped the tears from her eyes, "_Worth_ my time?" She muttered, as she walked up the stairs.

            The left behind friends looked at each other, "Great." Pietro snapped.

            "What kind of _question_ is that?!" Rogue snapped, as she stood up from the pile.

            Everyone stood, and looked up towards Wanda's room concerned, as they heard her close her room door behind her.


	6. Bed&Bath

Bed and Bath 

         Wanda flicked the switch on the slide, as it showed up on the screen hanging on her wall above her television. It was of her and John at the summer camp they had went to. They were at the Summer Camp's last dance together. She sniffled, and wiped her nose with a tissue, blowing loudly into the tissue. She looked up at the screen, "Oh, I looked so beautiful." She mumbled. She then sobbed, and screamed at the screen, "Open your eyes you dumb broad, no one's _ever_ gonna love you!" She screamed.

         She then sniffled, and flicked the switch on her remote. It flashed to another picture of her and John in the cave they were stranded in at the summer camp. Pietro and Elizabeth sat next to them, the four of them smiling into the camera. "Oh god!" She sobbed. She then sighed, "Who ever knew I was gonna be _alone_!" She sang at the screen.

         Her door opened, and Rogue walked in with Elizabeth. "What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

         They looked at the screen above the television. "Wanda! Where'd you get those?" Elizabeth shrieked.

         Wanda held the remote control to her securely, "No! They're mine!" She snapped.

         Elizabeth jumped on her, and wrestled with her on the bed. "Give me that damned remote!" Elizabeth snapped.

         Wanda held out the remote away from her, as Elizabeth wrestled with her on the bed. "Rogue! Get the remote!" Elizabeth called.

         Rogue rushed towards Wanda's hands, and grabbed the remote. "Ha! It's _mine_ now!" Rogue laughed.

         Elizabeth stayed on top of Wanda's back, "Now, _listen_ to me, Wanda. We're getting you out of this bed, whether you _like_ it or not!" Elizabeth snapped.

         "No!" Wanda demanded.

         Rogue grabbed onto Wanda's arms, and Elizabeth grabbed onto her legs. They dragged her out of her room, and into the hallway, "A little help please?!" Rogue called towards the staircase.

         Pietro and Tabitha rushed up the stairs, followed by Gambit. "Open the bathroom door!" Elizabeth snapped, gesturing towards the door at the end of the hall.

         "Guys, this is _really_ not necessary!" Wanda snapped, as they carried her towards the bathroom.

         Pietro opened the bathroom door, and they made their way towards the shower. Pietro grabbed a bar of soap. Elizabeth and Rogue stood Wanda in the shower, and Tabitha switched on the water. Wanda cried out, as the water poured on all of them standing in the shower, "Everyone, grab a bar of soap!" Rogue snapped.

         "Tabitha, take off her pants!" Elizabeth demanded.

         Tabitha looked up, "You know, after what happened earlier, I think I'll just wash her feet." Tabitha smiled, as she grabbed onto a bar of soap.

         "Fine! Leave the clothes on. Start scrubbing!" Elizabeth snapped, as she grabbed onto a bar of soap.

         They each began soaping her feet, and her hands, as water poured on all of them, "Guys! Really! I'm not liking this!" Wanda snapped, as she sprayed water out of her mouth.

         "You think _I'm_ liking this?! I'm showering with other people and it ain't even the _70's_!" Pietro snapped, as he washed his sister's arm.

         Wanda twisted out of her friends' grips, and she rushed out of the shower. She turned to them, "Really, guys! I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I have to handle this my own way, okay?!" Wanda cried.

         Toad walked into the bathroom after hearing the commotion. "Pietro, you've spent so long with trying to impress dad, but it hasn't worked. You've gone from girl to girl, with almost no emotion, I wish I can do that, but I can't." Wanda cried, gesturing to her brother.

         Pietro frowned, and sobered at his sister's comment to him. Wanda then looked at Rogue, "Rogue, you're such a sweetheart, you're able to love Gambit but you can't touch him. He's stayed with you regardless, I don't know how I can live with that." 

         Rogue and Gambit looked at each other, frowning, and then back at Wanda. Wanda then looked at Elizabeth, "And Betsy, you've proven to be such a good friend to me, with all this raving beauty, yet you're able to just refuse any guy that comes up to you with propositions! I only had John, and that was _it_! I just wish I could be more like you, but I'm not strong enough to handle that yet!"

         Elizabeth frowned, staring at Wanda. Wanda then turned to Toad, "And Toad, you're such a good friend, who despite your mutation, you're the most big hearted person I think I've ever met." She cried.

         She then turned to Tabitha, "Tabby, you're dad's in _prison_! You don't know when he's gonna get out. Yet you're able to just run and move on with your life while one of the most important people in your life is stuck behind a cage!" Wanda then wiped the tears off of her face, "I wish I could be strong enough to handle everything like all of you, but I can't. So, please, just let me handle my own things, the only way I know how!" Wanda pleaded.

         Wanda then turned, and rushed out of the bathroom, leaving her friends alone. They each looked at each other, confused on what to do or say.

*~*~*~*

         Wanda crawled into her bed, still soaked; yet not caring about how she felt. She pulled her blankets over her, and turned to her side. She sensed her brother standing at her doorway. She turned to look at him, seeing him leaning against the doorway, soaked from the water in the shower. "I'm sorry, Wanda. You're right. I guess you can say I'm seriously not a stable person." He sighed, and then walked towards her bed. He lied next to her, hugging onto his sister, "I'm sorry Wanda. We just tried to cheer you up, that's all."

         Wanda smiled. "I'm not really that strong of a person." They heard from the doorway. They both turned, seeing Elizabeth walk towards them. Elizabeth crawled into the bed on the other side of Pietro, "I just get scared when guys come up to me, and try asking me out. That's really no way to hold a relationship and be happy." Elizabeth sighed, as she cradled her face into Pietro's shoulder.

         The three stared up at the ceiling. "This is _so_ depressing!" Rogue snapped from the doorway. She walked into the room, followed by Gambit.

         "No kidding. Thanks a lot for making me _realize_ what a pathetic moron I am, chere!" Gambit complained at Wanda.

         Rogue lied on the other side of Wanda, holding onto her, while Gambit lied behind Rogue, holding onto her as well. "When you said," They heard from the doorway. They all looked and saw Toad standing at the doorway, solemn faced, "When you said, that I was the most big hearted person you've ever met," He sighed. He gulped, and looked up at the mutants lying in the bed, "I realized something," He paused, shaking his head with disappointment, "You didn't say aspiring singer."

         The mutants in the bed stared at him with shock and slight annoyance, "And I always thought that my _singing_, was my strong point." He finished. He then sobbed, "That's so depressing!" 

         He walked towards the bed, and crawled onto it, lying on the other side of Elizabeth. Tabitha stood at the doorway, "You know," She then paused, and let out a loud sob, "My dad's in _prison_!" She sobbed loudly.

         "Aw, Tabby, come here!" Wanda smiled.

         Tabitha sniffled, and rushed towards the bed, and lied in between Rogue and Wanda. They lied in silence, and Wanda dug for the remote under the covers of her bed. She then clicked on the screen, showing her slides. They all turned their attention towards the screen above the television, "This is me and John at the lake when we were all at camp." She introduced the slide.

         Everyone grunted, staring up at the screen.

*~*~*~*

         Lance walked towards the door, as he heard a knock. He opened the door, seeing John on the doorstep, "Hey, I thought you were coming over like, a couple of hours ago!" Lance snapped.

         John shrugged, "Well, I thought Wanda went out when I called, so I gave it some more time." He sighed. "Is she here?"

         Lance ushered him into the house. John walked inside, and looked around. He saw Kitty sitting on the couch, her hair unruly from her 'make out' session with Lance. "Am I interrupting something?" John asked Lance, noticing Kitty's cheeks flush.

         "Yeah, but go upstairs so we can continue. Everyone's upstairs in Wanda's room." Lance said, walking towards the living room.

         "Everyone?" John asked, his eyebrow raised curiously.

         "Yeah, I heard some sort of commotion in the shower, so I think they're all in Wanda's room doin the wild thing or something. They were tryin' to cheer her up." Lance smirked, as he sat next to Kitty on the couch.

         John lifted his lip in disgust, and walked up the stairs towards Wanda's bedroom.

*~*~*~*

         Wanda opened her eyes from her nap, and looked around her on her bed. She smiled, seeing her friends lying where they were, sleeping. Gambit was furthest on the bed, his arms sprawled out, one of them lying on Rogue's head. Rogue lied in a fetal position, with her back turned to Wanda. Tabitha laid on her back, with her leg crossed, draped over Rogue, as well as her arm draped over her head. She looked to her other side, and saw Pietro's back turned to her, his arm draped over Elizabeth. Elizabeth lied on her side, facing Pietro, their faces almost fused together. Toad lied on his side, his back turned to Elizabeth, sucking on his thumb. She sighed in contempt, coming to a strong realization; _she had true friends_. Ones that even put up with each other long enough for her throughout the whole day; ones that also put up with each other long enough to cheer her up. They also put up with each other, putting their differences aside, falling asleep all together, not caring of who slept next to whom. She looked up at the door, as she heard a knock. The door opened, and John peeked in. Her face lit up, "John!"

         "Xavier Institute!" Tabitha said as if she answered a phone, sitting up from her sleep.

         John walked in, with a grin on his face, "Looks like I missed all the fun, aye?" He grinned.

         Elizabeth opened her eyes, hearing the voices in the room. She looked up, seeing Pietro's face fused in front of hers. Pietro opened his eyes, and they stared at each other. He smiled at her, "Hey beautiful." He smiled.

         Elizabeth grinned, "I guess this is where I make my move?" Pietro asked coyly.

         He then planted his lips to hers. "Oh _gross_! Get off my bed you horn dogs!" Wanda hissed playfully at her brother.

         Pietro broke away from Elizabeth, and turned to his sister, "Oh! For a second I thought I was in my room!" He grinned.

         Everyone else woke up, and looked towards the doorway, seeing John standing at the end of the bed, with his hands on his hips. "Remy, you get all this play, and don't call me up on it?!" John playfully snapped at his friend.

         "Hey, you can have anyone you want, but Rogue's my territory, mon ami." Gambit yawned, as he stretched.

         "We'll leave you two alone." Rogue yawned, as she stood up.

         She grabbed onto Gambit's arm, and dragged him off the bed. He yelped as he hit the ground. "Chere, I _can_ walk, you know!" He snapped.

         Pietro, Elizabeth, and Tabitha crawled off the bed. Tabitha and Elizabeth walked past John, and out the room. "Come on, _Toad_!" Pietro snapped, grabbing onto Toad.

         Toad squealed, from his sleep, as Pietro drug him out of the room by his arm. Pietro smiled at his sister, as he closed the door behind him, leaving John and Wanda alone. John looked up at her, "So..." He sighed.

         Wanda shrugged, as she sat up. She rubbed her hands through her hair, "So..."


	7. Love is in the Air!

**_Love Is In The Air!!_**

**__**

            Toad slipped his shirt over his head. He looked up in the wall length mirror in front of him, and smiled at his reflection, "You are an aspiring singer!" He smiled to himself, as he turned to his side. He flexed his arms, "You're a _handsome_ aspiring singer! With a _big_ heart!" He smiled.

            He looked closer, walking up to the mirror. He placed his hands on the mirror, and placed his face against it, "You are so handsome!" He smiled at himself. "I love you, Toad." He smiled.

            He then pressed his lips to the mirror, kissing his reflection. "Toad, I—", Elizabeth stopped, and looked up, seeing Toad 'making out' with himself in the mirror. "Uh.."

            Toad stopped, not moving, and opened his eyes with shock. His eyes moved to look at her. "What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

            Toad's face turned red with embarrassment. Elizabeth put up her hands, and turned the other way, and began walking down the hallway. 

*~*~*~*

            Wanda threw her legs over the side of her bed, and stood to her feet. "Look, Wanda, before you say anything, I want to apologize." John sighed.

            Wanda stared at him. John looked up at her, and walked towards her. He grabbed her hands, and kissed them both. "I love you, Wanda. I really do. I was just afraid." He told her.

            Wanda looked up at him with question, "Afraid of what, John? I wasn't going to cheat on you or anything." She said.

            John shook his head, "I trust you. It's just that your father," He looked away, "He thought I wasn't good enough for you, luv." He then looked at her, "But, I've come to realize, regardless, that's not his choice to make. It's yours." He said.

            Wanda sighed, and continued to stare at him, with sadness in her eyes. John knelt in front of her, holding onto her hands, "Wanda, I'm begging that you forgive me. I never want to hurt you. I never have and never will. Take this as my vow." He pleaded.

            Wanda smiled, and pulled him up to his feet, "John, you're not in a relationship with my dad; you're in a relationship with me." She smiled. She then sobered, "But if you _ever_ hurt me again, they'll have to stitch your _nads_ back together." She threatened.

            John smiled, and placed his hands on her face, cupping her cheeks. He pulled her to him, planting his lips onto hers. 

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth and Pietro leaned towards Wanda's door, "Aww, isn't that sweet? John's doing her one last time before he runs off with Mags." Elizabeth joked, as she placed her ear to the door.

            Pietro fought to keep in his laugh. He then leaned back, and looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth stood up right, and turned to him. "Say, Betsy, can I kiss you?" Pietro asked plainly.

            Elizabeth looked up at him with question, "Why?"

            Pietro shrugged, "Just 'cause." He smirked.

            Elizabeth looked up in thought, and then smiled, nodding. "Okay!"

            Pietro and Elizabeth leaned towards each other and gave each other a peck on the lips. "Aww!" Elizabeth gushed, as they pulled away.

            They smiled at each other for a brief moment, and sobered. They then grabbed onto each other furiously, kissing each other. They let out grunts as they kissed wildly, as Elizabeth pushed him onto the floor. Pietro's hands moved down her back wildly, as they rolled on the ground madly kissing each other. Rogue walked up the staircase to check on Wanda, but as she looked through the railing, she saw Elizabeth and Pietro madly kissing each other, rolling on the ground. "Oh _god_!" She mumbled, as she rolled her eyes, and turned to walk down the stairs.

            Wanda's room door opened, and Wanda and John stood at the doorway, and saw Pietro and Elizabeth rolling on the ground outside of her room kissing each other. They heard grunts as their hands roamed furiously onto each other. "Oh _ew_!" Wanda hissed.

            "Get her, mate!" John smiled.

            Pietro and Elizabeth stopped, and looked up. They both blushed, "Whoops!" They said in unison.

            They immediately stood to their feet, adjusting their clothes, and brushing their unruly hair. Wanda crossed her arms over her chest, raising her eyebrow at them. John placed his arm around her shoulder, smiling. Pietro and Elizabeth cleared their throats nervously, "So, uhm, you two made up?" Elizabeth nervously asked.

            "Well, you should already know. I mean, you _were_ spying on us!" Wanda playfully snapped, with a smirk on her face.

            "Sorry." Elizabeth apologized.

            John kissed Wanda's temple, "I'll be downstairs, luv." He smiled at her.

            Wanda nodded, and John left them alone. He walked down the stairs, and Wanda turned to look at her brother and his potential girlfriend. "Sorry, Wanda." Pietro apologized, "Please don't murder us."

            Wanda let out a laugh, shaking her head. She then sobered, looking up at them, "Thanks for everything, guys." She smiled.

            She then turned and walked down the stairs. Pietro and Elizabeth sighed. "Well, looks like our mission has been accomplished, don't you think?" Pietro asked, looking at Elizabeth.

            Elizabeth shrugged, smiling. "I'd say so." She then looked back at Pietro, who stared at her.

            They grabbed onto each other again, kissing each other furiously, walking towards Pietro's bedroom. Pietro pushed her against the closed door, and grabbed onto the door knob with his free hand. He frantically turned the doorknob, and they kept their mouths fused together, walking into the room. Pietro kicked the door closed behind them.

*~*~*~*

            Rogue and Gambit looked up from the television, and smiled as they saw Wanda and John walk into the living room. Rogue then frowned, "Where's Betsy?"

            Wanda shrugged, "I think they went into Pietro's room."

            "Good _god_! Finally! They've been tryin' to go at it all _day_!" Gambit cringed.

            Kitty and Lance made their way into the living room. Lance sighed with contempt, buttoning up his pants, as Kitty blushed, while combing her hands through her unruly brown hair. "Well, why don't we all go out?" Wanda suggested.

            "Sounds like an idea." Rogue smiled, shooting up to her feet.

            "Wait for me!" Toad yelled, running down the stairs.

            "Tabby, you coming?" Rogue called from the living room in the kitchen.

            "Well, I have a better idea!" Tabitha smiled, as she leaned against the kitchen doorway, swinging a bottle of whiskey side to side.

            "Eh, why not?" John shrugged, walking towards the kitchen.

            The three girls looked at each other, as their 'men' made their way to the kitchen to join in on the drinking. They shrugged, and followed. They stopped, as they heard a thud from Pietro's room in the kitchen, "Love is in the air!" Toad sang. 

            "Shut up, Toad, _please_!" Wanda begged.


	8. End Note

AN- Okay, so this was a *short* story, but I had a lot of fun writin it...but it's NOT the end...there will be a story postin up by tomorrow at the LATEST, where the craziness continues between this Alternate Universe based friendship I've created between these wacky characters....

It's gonna be called, Toad, The Pimp??

Yup.....Toad....The Sadie's Hawkins dance is up again...and poor Toad; no one's asked him. So Elizabeth volunteers for the job; and grabs an image inducer for the night. So, Toad....looks....different.....and the girls start noticing how much of a gentleman Toad is... but, will Pietro go for this idea? Oh...and will Wanda actually get *jealous* like Toad plans? Hmm...you'll have to wait and see....

Thanks for the reviews, I love you all!!!


End file.
